LH: Revamped (my version)
by Nflemingful
Summary: This is based on Jamesean5842's version of The Loud House. I make up a lot of fantasy moments.


It was a beautiful day in Gotham Royal York until as explosion blasts the park of Gotham Royal York.

KABOOM!

The visitors of the park are running for their lives. A major battle has broken out. Me, the Turtles, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lisa, Varie, Rachel, and Carol are fighting robots called the Egg Pawns, Egg Flappers, and the Egg Hammers.

Me: Take this!

I kicked the Egg Pawn and disarmed him of his gun and I started shooting at the Egg Hammers, which are too strong until Lynn fired a lava bomb and destroyed them.

Lynn: I was wondering you could use a hand!

Me: No problem!

Series of Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers fire their beams but Donnie deflected with his bo staff and attacked them. Lisa uses her tech powers to build laser cannon to fight the robots.

Lisa: Perhaps you need an assist, fellow genius!

Donnie: Now you're talking my language!

BAM!

Varie fire an energy beam at the giant hammered robots but Leo slashes one of them.

Leo: You know, Varie! Raph could have smashed that!

Varie: I see you point.

Mikey dodging the robots' attacks and kicks them and uses his nunchucks to disarm their weapons and use them against themselves. Unfortunately, the Egg Flapper hits the sword from Mikey's hand and he screams like a girl. But throws a fireball at the Flapper and destroys it.

Lola: Looks like you could use an assist.

Mikey: Let's roll!

Mikey spins his nunchucks while Lola throws fireballs at them to destroy the Egg Hammers.

Two Egg Flappers, one Egg Hammer, and four Egg Pawns are surrounding Raph, Carol, and Lincoln.

Raph: Let's smash some bots.

Lincoln and Carol: Here we go!

They charge as Raph uses his sais to break the ground bots, Lincoln fires a lightning bolt at the two Flappers, and Carol uses her Atomic Ray to smash the Egg Hammer to pieces.

WHOOSH!

A fleet of ships appear above us. They are flying at the opposite direction where we were heading back to the estate.

Me: Where are they going?

Leo: It looks like we're about to find out and see what they're doing!

We flew up to the skies while the turtles have jetpacks so they can fly. We started heading towards one of the ships.

Me: I heard a lot about these guy! They are called the Resistance!

Lori: The Resistance?

Me: Yeah! They are a ragtag team of heroes when Sonic locked up on the Death Egg in over 6 months of his defeat by the hands of Infinite. The evil Dr. Eggman has conquered 99.9% of the world and has begun his own EggmanLand.

Lincoln: I played some of Sonic's games all the time! Except in Carnival Night Zone Act 2, which is where the infamous barrel has frustrated many players recently.

Lynn: Oh, I hated that barrel!

Luna: I played Sonic CD, because Little Planet was taken over by Eggman, and Sonic managed to time travel to the past and destroy the robot teleporters and Metal Sonic projectors to make a good future.

Me: Indeed!

We landed on the ship to meet Sonic and his friends, who are introducing themselves to us and we did the same.

Lincoln: It's nice to meet you, Sonic! I'm Lincoln Loud! I've heard a lot about you!

Sonic: I've heard a lot about you too! And the legendary J.D. Knudson!

Classic Sonic waves to Lincoln.

Lincoln: There's two of you?!

Sonic: Yeah! He came from another world! It's all because of the Phantom Ruby!

Lincoln: What's that?

Sonic: The gemstone that could make virtual reality from the mind and also manipulates time and space.

Me: That's intense!

Amy: Aw, we share the same color, Lola! I know you are a beauty queen!

Lola: (squeals) You and I have a lot in common. I heard chased Sonic a lot wherever he goes.

Raph: I say that you are a tough guy, Knuckles!

Knuckles: Sure do, Raph! But I got the fists for battle.

Me: I heard that you are the leader of the Resistance.

Knuckles nods

Leo: And I am also the leader of the turtles.

Sonic: I might be the co-leader as well.

Mikey meets the Chaotix.

Mikey: So you must be the Chaotix?

Vector: We sure are!

Espio: Nice to meet you, Mikey!

Charmy: I am glad that you could help us save the world!

Lincoln greets Shadow and Rouge.

Shadow: I've heard about J.D. Knudson! He's one of the famous heroes of all time.

Rouge: So can't wait to meet him in person!

Lincoln: Shadow, I see that you're the Ultimate Life Form! But you sound like my sister, Lucy!

Shadow: I see.

Lori meets Silver.

Silver: I have heard a lot J.D. Knudson. He's a living legend.

Lori: I literally like your psychic powers.

Don and Lisa are in the cockpit with Tails.

Lisa: I guess the 3 of us are geniuses.

Tails: Tell me about it!

Don: We are closing in on Eggman's base!

Tails: We have arrived!

The main base is Eggman Empire Fortress.

Knuckles: We've got less than an hour before Eggman's plan goes down.

Shadow: There's no more time. We have to break into the fortress now.

Silver: Indeed, this is it- our last opportunity to bring peace back into the world.

Me: And start fixing the doctor's mess.

Tails: But... when the battle ends, we'll have to part with Sonic- I mean, this Sonic- won't we?

Amy: Yes, if the Phantom Ruby is gone, I guess he'll be returned to his dimension.

Tails: Thank you for everything, Sonic. I'll never forget what you did for us.

Luna: No time for goodbyes yet! Let's break into Eggman base right away.

Espio: Luna's right! Save the sentiments for later. This is not over yet. We still have a battle to fight.

Knuckles: Exactly. This is our last chance. Give it everything you've got! -  
[Eggman Empire Fortress, night.]

[Us and the Resistance are facing the oncoming opposition from the Eggman Army. Knuckles and Sonic nod at each other while Leo, Lincoln, Me, and Raph do the same. Knuckles then turns around and raises his arm. A large group, possibly a battalion of Resistance infantry at least, stand behind him, Sonic, and all their friends, including us.]

Knuckles: Let's go!

[All of us charge forward, yelling and shouting, and begins fighting their way through the army. Gunfire flies everywhere as the Resistance troops unleash various Wispon firepower on the approaching replicas. Knuckles knocks out a Zavok replica.]

Knuckles: Take this!

[Shadow knocks out a number of replicas, Luna uses her water music powers to splash four replicas in the form of a note, Silver psycho-kinetically immobilizes three replicas, which the Chaotix members knock out shortly afterwards, Amy smashes a Metal Sonic replica Silver immobilized with her Piko Piko Hammer, Lori fires some wind to blow the immobilized one away, Donnie uses his bo staff to fight off the replicas, and Rouge kicks out some more immobilized replicas while airborne. The Resistance charges forward, easily tearing through the replicas as they advance. At the end of the first wave is Infinite, flying and looking onwards at the approaching rabble. Sonic rushes towards Infinite quickly.]  
Sonic: Hey, Infinite! Long time no see! Did you miss me?

[As Infinite speaks, Sonic is joined by rest of his friends to confront Infinite together.]

Infinite: Why yes, I did. I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends. [Unleashes a powerful wave of energy, knocking us back.] I trust you're all ready for oblivion? If you're not... oh well.

[Infinite is suddenly shot at, and manages to deflect some of the shots. Omega drops down from the air, appearing before everyone, fully repaired and operational.]

Infinite: What!? Who dares!?

Me: Look who showed up!

Omega: Target reconfirmed. Extermination mode initiated. Payback INEVITABLE.

Rouge: Omega! You've joined us!? Awesome!

Infinite: Is there no end to these annoying insects? I will burn your resistance to ashes, and you along with it! [With a furious shout, Infinite shoots a beam up into the sky, creating a replica of the sun with his Phantom Ruby prototype, to our shock and disbelief.]

Knuckles: Whoa, you've got to be kidding. That's just a special effect, right?

Tails: No, it's not! While we're under the Phantom Ruby's control, it's a part of our reality!

Lola: The sun is actually a fake!

Varie: Where's the real sun?

Espio: Unbelievable! What chance do we have against that?

[Dr. Eggman comes by in his Egg Mobile.]

Dr. Eggman: The sun will fall upon you all. BOOM! THE END! Your pathetic lives are over.

Carol: You won't get away with this.

[Camera cuts to the Avatar overlooking the battlefield. Tails, Lisa, and Donnie fly beside them. The Avatar's Phantom Ruby prototype begins to react.]

Tails: Look. It's reacting. Eggman said something about the Phantom Ruby prototypes. Let me see.

[The Avatar gives Tails the prototype. The prototype stops reacting.]

Donnie: Check it out!

Tails: Whoa, it is. [Gives the prototype back] He said that the Phantom Ruby prototypes only react to the person who has activated it. That must be you, buddy! Your courage and heroism are probably what triggered it. Just maybe, if you use this, it can make that sun disappear.

Lisa: Now make that sun disappear.

[The Avatar looks downward at the prototype and then onwards again towards the sun.] -  
[Imperial Tower]

A montage of Donnie and the Avatar fighting their way through the level by fending off the robots with theirbo staff, grappling hook, and Wispon. Passing through various obstacles in order to get to the sun by outrunning a laser and made it just in time.

[Infinite hovers above us menacingly thanks to the glow cast upon him by his virtual sun.]

Infinite: Make peace with your fate, because your lives are now over!

[The Avatar's Phantom Ruby prototype reacts again. Infinite flies away, while Eggman cackles madly as he prepares to watch Sonic's friends perish and seize ultimate victory.]  
Dr. Eggman: Mwa-hahaha! Three, [The Avatar heads towards the sun.] two, one, zero!

[The Avatar dashes into the sun, prototype in hand. Tails watches while flying. Lisa and Donnie also watch.]

Tails: Buddy?

Donnie: Wait for it!

Lisa: NOW!

[We watch in breathless anticipation. After several seconds, the sun disappears from the sky, with only a red beam falling from it. We cheer at having been saved from total annihilation.]  
Knuckles: The sun! It's gone!

Me: All right! We are saved!

Dr. Eggman: Wh-What? What just happened!?

[Dr. Eggman sees the red beam falling from the sky and follows it to investigate what ruined his near victory. Shadow smirks. The red beam is actually the Avatar with the Phantom Ruby prototype. Upon landing with their grappling hook, the prototype breaks and dissolves, and the Avatar collapses to the ground, visibly weakened from the effort. Eggman arrives and is in total flabbergasted disbelief when he discovers what happened.]  
Dr. Eggman: [Points at the Avatar] Impossible! I thought all the prototypes were destroyed!

[Tails flies beside the Avatar to pick them up as the Avatar groans weakly.]

Tails: A costly oversight, Doctor. That's why I always check and double check as any good scientist would.

[The camera cuts back to the battlefield.]

Knuckles: This is the turning point, guys! Time to press our advantage and kick major butt!

Lincoln and I: Here we go!

[The Resistance forces cheer in agreement.] -  
[Mortar Canyon]

Me, Sonic, and Lincoln battling series of Eggman robots, grinding on rails, and running all the way to Infinite for a major battle.

[Infinite fully charges up his Phantom Ruby prototype. He is back to full strength.]

Infinite: You're done for, Sonic. The Phantom Ruby's energy is recharged. [Infinite performs a powerful energy wave.] Perish, along with your useless friends!

[The Avatar intervenes in the battle, shooting out their grappling hook at Infinite. Infinite dodges and glares at the Avatar, who scowls right back.]

Infinite: You!

[The Avatar lands beside Sonic, and both train their angry glares at Infinite.]

Sonic: My friends got me this far, and together we're gonna win! -  
[Infinite is in a glitch-like state on the ground before Me, Sonic, Lincoln, and the Avatar after having been dealt a powerful defeat by them.]

Infinite: Impossible. I cannot be defeated.

Lincoln: Sorry, Infinite!

Sonic: Wrong, loser! The things that can't be defeated are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship. Three things you and your counterfeit cronies lack!  
Infinite: [Struggles to stand up] No, wait! I can still fight!

Me: Bye bye!

[Infinite fades away and his Phantom Ruby prototype is dragged off to an unknown location. We all look at each other, puzzled. The Avatar shrugs in confusion before they and Sonic turn their attention forward as Dr. Eggman approaches us in his Egg Mobile.]

Dr. Eggman: You never fail to surprise me, Sonic. I didn't believe Infinite could lose. Victory will be so much sweeter when I defeat you. Don't think this is over yet, you blue nuisance. My plan just went into overtime!

Lincoln: You won't win this time, Eggman!

[Iron Fortress]

Classic Sonic and Mikey are fighting their way through obstacles to look for an entrance to the Central Tower. -  
[Final Judgement]

Me, Sonic, the Avatar, Lincoln, Leo, and Raph running, boarding, and grinding all the way down to the reactor for the Phantom Ruby. Closer to the reactor, Tails notices that it was here Eggman made Infinite who he was, which Amy feels is a sad place to be brought into the world in. Regardless, we manage to reach the reactor, much to Knuckles' amazement, and are able to destroy it, which triggers a massive explosion inside the fortress.  
We made our boosting to the limit and found a way out of the base.

[We land on the ground after leaping. They wave to the incoming Tails, Classic Sonic, Lisa, Mikey, and Donnie.]

Lincoln: All right!

Sonic: We did it! Eggman's army s is officially butt-kicked! We won!

[Sonic attempts to fist bump the Avatar, but they are interrupted by a small earthquake. The Avatar quickly grits their teeth and scowls as they look around for the source of the interruption.]

Leo: I think we're not out of the woods yet!

Sonic: Oh, come on! Now what? Can't we ever just win and have that be the end of it?

Tails: Look!

Raph: What the shell?!

[Dr. Eggman emerges with a giant Death Egg Robot.]

Me: He's still here!

Dr. Eggman: Gotcha! The fortress reactor was just a decoy. A true winner always keeps his trump card hidden until the end.

Vector: [Over radio] Sonic, what's going on? There aren't less enemies! There's MORE!

Tails: What?

Donnie: This isn't good.

Amy: [Over radio] How could there be so many?

Rouge: [Over radio] Confirmed sightings indicate Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos, Infinite... Thousands of them!

Rachel: [Over radio] Come to think of it there's millions!

Sonic: What have you done!?

Dr. Eggman: Mwa-hahaha! I merely incorporated the Phantom Ruby into this Death Egg Robot.

Tails: But that means the Phantom Ruby no longer has a vulnerable energy supply. It's an invulnerable ruby?

Dr. Eggman: A good deduction, Tails. This Death Egg Robot has... No, I have surpassed Infinite to become the complete and ultimate form. You will be crushed by this Death Egg Robot powered by the Phantom Ruby, [Me, Lincoln, the Turtles, the Sonics and the Avatar get into battle stances] and in the end everything will still be just as I planned!

[Dr. Eggman cackles maniacally and sends out a powerful energy wave at his adversaries, nearly knocking us off-balance.]

Sonic: [Steps forward] Your plan will end like all your plans do: with you sitting in a pile of busted robot parts wondering how you failed so badly. Let's get them.

Mikey: Here we go!

[Me, Lincoln, Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar charge at the Death Egg Robot.] -  
[Death Egg Robot]

Phase 1.

Classic Sonic and Mikey are standing and running on floating cluster of purple blocks, and one by one, the leftmost blocks will disappear, reappearing on the right. This process will eventually reverse, with the rightmost blocks disappearing and replacing themselves on the left side

Tails: He's overclocking the Phantom Ruby! That's insane!

Rouge: No regular tool can damage it now. You're our last chance!

Tails: Give it your all, Sonic! You'll always be our shining hope!

Lori: Fight for us, Michelangelo! You're literally our best hero!

The Death Egg Robot fires some lasers at Classic Sonic and Mikey, who is deflecting the laser with his nunchucks back at the robot, which some solid rocks at Classic Sonic and he jumps to hit them back at it.

Phase 2.

Avatar, Raph, and Donnie are on this phase is set up is similar to the battle against the Zavok replica earlier.

Vector: Go on, rookie! I know you can do this!

Silver: Our fate is in your hands!

Lynn: Show him who's boss, Raphael!

Lisa: Give it all you've got, Donatello!

Raph smashing the robots, Avatar using their Wispon and Wire Attack to damage the robot's right arm and core, while Don and Raph did the same.

The Chaos Emeralds appear and surround us to transform in our Super forms.

Me: Are you guys, ready?

They nod in agreement.

Lincoln: Let's deal out some justice!

Sonic: Time to scramble some Eggman, SUPER SONIC STYLE!

We transform into our Super states and flew over to the Mega Death Egg Robot.

Phase 3.

For the third and final phase, a white three-headed mech with eight tentacles will burst out of the core of the Death Egg Robot and suck Me, Lincoln, the TMNT, both Sonics and the Avatar into a Null Space-like dimension.

Knuckles: End this, Sonic! Defeat him!

Amy: Go for it, Sonic!

Lola: Take him out, Lincoln!

Rachel: Don't give up, Leonardo!

Carol: Smack him, Nick!

Luna: You're going to win this!

We begun our attacks on the robot with our powers and weapon. Immediately after that, they must once again use the Homing Attack to hit all three heads on the mech, resulting in a successful hit point against the boss. Classic Sonic and the Avatar will do the Homing Attack automatically after Modern Sonic. They attack like this; Modern Sonic attacks seven times then Modern Sonic attacks again and Classic Sonic Spin Jumps at it, after which the Avatar will use the Wire Attack. Along with them, Lincoln and I also attack the three head with our lightning and slime power while the turtles fight off the tentacles. Somehow Leo gets the upper hand to deflect the lasers with one of his swords and strike right back at it. The mech shoots its clawed hand but Donnie bats it.  
A stream of crimson flames were fired until Mikey uses his nunchucks to fan them out. Raph started smashing the tentacles until he regroups with us.

Sonic: There is nothing we can't achieve together! Victory is ours for the taking!

Me, Lincoln, Sonic, Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey: SUPER SONIC BOOST!

We spin together in a clockwise motion. After building up momentum, we shoot ourselves forward as a combined projectile with enough force to penetrate extremely tough robot armor. We burst right through the Death Egg Robot causing the Phantom Ruby to shatter resulting the null space to disappear. The robot started to explode and began to ignite into flames and become nothing but scraps.

[As the shattered shards of the destroyed Phantom Ruby rain down around the battlefield, the Eggman Army replicas begin to disappear as the Resistance continues blasting away as many as they can. Soon, they are all gone, leaving the Resistance forces standing alone and victorious.]

Knuckles: All right! We won! [The Resistance begin to celebrate] I knew we'd do it!

[Lisa and the Chaotix nod in agreement.]

Lola: Lynn, we finally won!

Lynn: The battle is over!

Rouge: Piece of cake.

[Shadow looks back at Rouge and smirks. Silver flies high into the air.]

Varie: What a great job we had!

Silver: Yeah!

Amy: [gives Silver a thumbs up] We did it!

Lori & Carol: YAY!

They high five each other.

A dog Resistance trooper helps pick up a wolf Resistance trooper.

Dog Resistance trooper: Are you okay?

Wolf Resistance trooper: Thanks. Woohoo. We did it!

Bear Resistance trooper: Alright!

Cat Resistance trooper: Yes!

Luna: They destroyed the Phantom Ruby!

Rachel: We can't wait to go back and relax!

[The entire Resistance cheers for a job well done and ultimate victory over the Eggman Empire. Me and my Super friends return to normal after we landed on the ground. We joined our friends in victory. ] -  
[The core Resistance members are gathered, facing Classic Sonic. Classic Sonic begins to fade.]

Tails: I guess this is good-bye. Get home safely, Sonic, [Classic Sonic and Tails shake hands.] and thanks for everything!

Lori: We're literally gonna miss you!

Me: See you later!

Varie: Take care, Classic Sonic!

Lola: We'll meet again soon!

Donnie: We won't forget you!

[Classic Sonic gives Tails, a thumbs up and a smile. He looks at us, who also bid him farewell. Before leaving, Classic Sonic extends his arm to fist bump Tails and fades away smiling and waving. Tails weakly tries to grab him before he leaves but is too late. Sonic walks up and puts his hand on Tails' shoulder. The Avatar joins them.]

Sonic: Cheer up, Tails, I'm sure we'll run into him again.

Lisa: Clearly! I might built a dimensional portal that we could travel.

Lincoln: That would be awesome! But we have a simulator back at the estate.

Lisa: I see!

Sonic: [Turns around to face the other Resistance members] Alright, guys! It's time we cleaned up the mess Eggman left this world in, and I'm not talking about those illusions he dreamed up for us! We need to fix the real world we all live in.

[The Resistance members nod and show signs of agreement.]

Tails: True dat!

[The Avatar nods.]  
Sonic: C'mon, let's go!

Me: All right!

[The Resistance members cheer and exclaim "Yeah!".] -  
We arrived back at Gotham Royal York, we are heading towards the estate and told the others about everything.

Lily: Wow! You guys have actually met Sonic and fought Dr. Eggman and took back the world!

Me: We sure did!

Luan: I really ought to say! Eggman is actually a real crack! (laughs) Get it?

We laugh at her joke.

J.D.: Yeah we did! We all heard that Sonic was locked up on the Death Egg in over six months.

Lincoln: And the Avatar came to search and rescue him.

Leo: Most important of all! We destroyed the Phantom Ruby after Infinite was defeated.

A knock was heard and Lincoln answered the door, which turns out to be Sonic and Tails.

Lincoln: Hey, Sonic! What's up? How's it going?

Sonic: It all went pretty well! But everyone went home and relaxed.

Tails: We really wanted to see the famous J.D. Knudson.

J.D. gasps in amazement to meet Sonic and Tails.

J.D.: I know you heard a lot about me! I played some of your games!

Sonic: Really!?

J.D.: Yeah all the time!

They told us everything.

Lily: So Eggman had you locked away in a space station?!

Tails: Until the other Sonic destroyed it.

Me: We defeated Infinite.

Raph: And we smashed all the Phantom Ruby prototypes.

Mikey: We fought his Death Egg Robot.

Donnie: He overclocked the Phantom Ruby until we destroyed it.

Sonic: And then, we won the war!

Tails: And the other Sonic went back to his home dimension.

Lily: I can't wait to meet him!

THE END -  
Sonic Forces was owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.

This would be based on a moment how Classic Sonic made his arrival from Sonic Mania via the Phantom Ruby due to the reaction from the Chaos Emeralds. 


End file.
